A Malec Halloween
by AskEmily94
Summary: Alec gets home, only to discover his boyfriend Magnus dressed as a cat for the dreaded Halloween. Will Magnus manage to dress Alec up in a costume and convince him that Halloween isn't so bad after all?


**Hey guys! I am so sorry for not updating any of my stories! My family's been moving into a new house, I didn't have wifi, and I have absolutely no idea what to write next for my stories! Also, the laptop I'm using ****literally** _smokes _**sometimes! So, if I never update again my laptop killed me. :P Anyway, since I have no idea what to write next for my other stories and its almost Halloween I thought I'd write you a Malec Halloween one-shot. I hope you like it! R&R please, and Happy Halloween! **

* * *

><p>"What in Raziel's name are you <em>wearing<em>!?" Exclaimed Alec as he layed eyes on his boyfriend who had apparently decided that his new life dream was to become a cat. "A cat costume." Magnus stated, as if that explained why he currently lounging on the couch wearing a headband with black ears, a green collar ('that matched his green cat eyes quite perfectly' Alec thought distractedly) and a big black onesie that had a white stomach and a black tail attached to it, currently hanging off the side of the couch.

Alec secretly admitted it somehow managed to look quite sexy on him. He quickly shook those thoughts away. "Care to explain why?" Alec asked raising an eyebrow. "Why because it's Halloween of course!" Magnus exclaimed getting up and throwing his hands in the air excitedly.

"Halloween?" Alec questioned. "Isn't that the holiday when mundane children go door to door of strangers houses begging for candy?" Magnus looked like he had been personally offended. "Halloween is a wonderful holiday when kids go trick or treating, some of the best ever parties are thrown, and when you can dress up like a stripper and go out in public without being fined for public indecency!

Alec just looked at his boyfriend wondering why on earth anyone would actually enjoy a bunch of kids rudely coming up to your door demanding candy and immature teenagers that think its funny to egg and TP your house. Magnus glared at him for a moment obviously reading his thoughts, then his eyes lit up and he smirked. Alec was suddenly very scared.

* * *

><p>"Is this really necessary?" Alec groaned hiding his blushing face in his hands. Magnus let his glowing green cat eyes roam up and down his boyfriends body. He was wearing a tight fitted white t-shirt that showed off his muscles and runes wonderfully, white skinny jeans that where a little TOO snug in certain areas (not that Magnus was complaining), and a pair of fake, white, feathery wings Magnus had snapped up from a Halloween store. To add a bit of extra flare, Magnus put black eyeliner around the shadowhunters eyes, and a thin golden chain around his neck. All in all he looked exactly as Magnus saw him, an angel. And a hot one at that. "Quite." Magnus smirked.<p>

The sound of the doorbell rang through their apartment and Magnus dragged Alec to the door excitedly. He grabbed a big purple bowl filled with different candies and chocolates and shoved it into Alec's arms. He opened the door, revealing a young girl and boy about eight years old, dressed as a mermaid and spider man, and little girl that appeared to be around two, dressed as a bumblebee. Alec couldn't help but smile.

"Trick or treat!" The older ones exclaimed excitedly. The little girl giggled. "Twick or tweat!" Magnus smiled at them and gave Alec a look that obviously said 'You will give them candy NOW and you will enjoy it'. Alec held out the bowl for them. They each took a mini chocolate bar or piece of candy, put it in their bags excitedly, thanked them quickly, and ran off to the next door. Magnus shut the door happily. "See?" He asked. "Wasn't that fun?" Alec didn't have time to answer before the doorbell rang again. Alec groaned, It was going to be a long night.

* * *

><p>About four hours of "Well aren't you scary?" and "Awwww you'r just adorable!"s fewer and fewer kids came, their bowl of treats dwindling, until finally, they ran out of candy. Alec closed the door with a relieved sigh. It was kind of fun to see a bunch of exited kids dressed up in cute costumes but there where only so many ninja turtles and princesses you could take. "It's over." Alec groaned leaning against the door. "Not yet darling!" Magnus smiled. Alec looked at him incredulously. "What do you mean not yet?" Magnus took Alec by the hand and dragged him to the living room.<p>

He turned the TV on to It's the Great Pumpkin Charlie Brown and without another word, flopped onto the couch pulling Alec down with him. Magnus snapped a blue blanket over them and with a wave of his hand, two cups of hot apple cider where in their hands and a bowl of chocolates on the table. Magnus ran a hand through Alec's hair and kissed his forehead sweetly. Alec sighed happily, snuggling into Magnus's warm body. Maybe Halloween wasn't quite so bad after all.

* * *

><p><strong>Cheesy ending, I know, but you have to admit, we all secretly enjoy those! This was really just something I threw together last minute but I hope you enjoyed it anyway! Please review or PM me and let me know what you think!<strong>


End file.
